theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Graves
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | music = "The Mighty Fall" by Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean | affiliation = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Grappler, high-flying, submission | finisher = Lucky 13 | winpct=69 | wins=42 | losses=16 | championships= World Heavyweight Championship (3x) WWE Tag Team Championship WWE Hardcore Championship WWE European Championship | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF }} Matthew Polinsky (born February 24, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE The E-Fed on their Smackdown brand, under the ring name Corey Graves. He is a three-time World Heavyweight Champion, one-time WWE Tag Team Champion, one-time Hardcore Champion and one-time European Champion. Polinsky gained notoriety in the WWE as a member of The Alliance beginning in late 2012 and running through the first half of 2013. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE The Alliance and World Heavyweight Champion Keenan signed a WWE contract in November of 2012. He was brought in by good friend Jon Moxley during the indie wrestlers versus WWE storyline on Smackdown. Keenan wrestled through the end of 2012 as a member of The Alliance. The group dominated through the end of 2012 and the first half of 2013. In January of 2013, Keenan won the World Heavyweight Championship at New Year's Revolution (2013). With Moxley's disappearance from television due to real life personal issues, Keenan quickly became one of the leading members of The Alliance, alongside Lizzie Ryan. Keenan would suffer only two losses in his five month reign as World Heavyweight Champion as Smackdown management pushed to make him a top name of the show. During June 2013, Keenan would lose his World Heavyweight Championship at Invasion (2013) to Roman Reigns in a gauntlet match. The following Smackdown, Jon Moxley would return to the ring and disband The Alliance by attacking Keenan and proclaiming it dead. Keenan would begin feuding against a returning Moxley alongside Reigns and fellow Shield member Seth Rollins. Keenan would rekindle an alliance between himself and Wade Barrett, who had previously been kicked out of The Alliance. On the September 28, 2013 edition of Smackdown, Keenan would regain the World Heavyweight Championship after defeating Reigns in a lumberjack match. Other media Info Here Personal life Polinsky is a professional piercer, after training as an apprentice at the request of a friend of his who needed a piercer in his tattoo shop. He has worked in the Naughty Vibrations shop in Greensburg, Pennsylvania and in a shop named True Image in New Kensington, Pennsylvania. Polinsky is known for his tattoos. He got two of them before the age of 18, and after turning 18, got sleeve tattoos on both his arms, made up of several clearly visible and separate tattoos tied together with designs. He also has tattoos on his neck, and has the words "stay down" tattooed across his knuckles. He and former WWE Diva Maria Kanellis dated from summer 2013 through early 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Lucky 13'' (Inside toe hold leglock) *'Signature moves' **''MK Ultra'' (Back to belly piledriver ) **Chop block **Corkscrew plancha **Dropkick **Fireman's carry dropped into a backbreaker **Gourdbuster **''Helter Skelter (Hanging triangle choke) **High knee **High knee **Release dragon suplex **Single-leg crab STO **Tilt-a-whirl powerbomb *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manager_(professional_wrestling) '''Managers'] **Leah West **Danielle Moinet **'Minka Murder' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Cray Button" by Family Force 5 (November 9, 2012-August 25, 2014) ** "The Mighty Fall" by Fall Out Boy feat. Big Sean (August 24, 2014-present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE The E-Fed' **World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Billy Cassidy) **Hardcore Championship **European Championship *'Slammy Awards' **2012: One to Watch in 2013 **2013: Superstar of the Year (tied with Chris Jericho), Match of the Year (WHC Elimination Chamber at New Year's Revolution), Faction of the Year (The Alliance) ** 2014: Tag Team of the Year (with Billy Cassidy)